minecraftgoldencityfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden City
The golden city was the second server map. It was intended to replace the Ancient City which had been turned into a swamp by a biome update. The city was laid out according to a pre-laid plan much larger than the previous city, and was never completed. In time, it was replaced by Forgeheart. History Early History and Design The city was conceived by Sanakan_Soryu as the replacement for the ancient city. It was designed in a geometric pattern like a square, but with indented corners. From this shape in the outside, the city sank as you traveled inwards, forming "tiers" as they were called. As you approached the very center, you reached a large, square moat surrounding a large, box-like acropolis. The sides of this box were decorated by geometric designs, protruding towers, and large black chains anchoring the walls. At the middle of each side was a large, steep,double-switchback staircase. The top originally held a wide variety of buildings, but they were soon replaced by skyscrapers with cyan roofs, the beginning of the second steampunk style. At the center of the acropolis was a large, walled off area set aside for the Tower Palace. The original palace on the site was the Old Palace copied from the Ancient City, but it was later moved to the northwest? Corner of the city and was replaced by the tower palace. At the north? End of the city was a large Seawall holding back the sea from flooding the city. Off this wall was made a stone dock reaching out to Little Tokyo, which had been moved to the golden city from the ancient city as well. Late History The city had long kept more or less the same architectural style as the ancient city, just more exaggerated. However, eventually, the acropolis was cleared of many of its buildings and filled with tall sandstone skyscrapers, and the steampunk style began to take root in the Clocktower District. Serephina constructed a building with a cyan wool roof, and the style soon spread throughout the eastern part of the city, as well as the acropolis walls. These changes all led Sanakan Soryu to want a new city that could be devoted completely to steampunk. The new city was called Forgeheart, and in its early stages, the Golden City's buildings were moved to the new city, filling Forgeheart with sandstone skyscrapers and cyan-wool-roofed townhouses. Prominent Buildings Areas *Little Tokyo *Clocktower District *Olympian District *Chap University Links *minecraft forum posts *PMC: link Gallery Goldencity copy.jpg|A render by Jiru File:2012-06-24_22.35.12.png|An airship dock near the Atlas Arch File:2012-06-29_18.42.45.png File:2012-06-30_20.33.26.png File:2012-06-30_20.42.59.png|Along the main road File:2012-08-16_17.43.01.png|A clocktower File:2012-12-05_15.49.19.png|Another random view File:2012-12-03_18.42.00.png|A garden-like building File:Imagebjydd.jpg|A random area File:Imaddsdxrefge.jpg File:Imddfddfghkage.jpg File:Imaarchge.jpg File:Imacffffge.jpg File:Idfffmage.jpg File:Imaffdffdge.jpg File:Imdfddfsruiage.jpg File:Imagffffggge.jpg File:Imxtcfvdage.jpg File:Imxfcdgdage.jpg File:Imadjdjdjdjge.jpg File:Idvcgvfgmage.jpg File:DfdfImage.jpg File:Imdfdgcgage.jpg File:Imssdfgbage.jpg File:Iffgvhmage.jpg File:Ifgyjuymage.jpg File:CecghjImage.jpg File:CrcgrgImage.jpg golden_airshipbay.jpg golden_dam.jpg golden_labyrinth.jpg golden_sunkentemple.jpg Labelled_map_golden.jpg|A labeled map from earlier in its history Golden_city_2.png|A partial map from its later history 2017-01-24 17.37.14.png|A sunken pond park east of the Clocktower District 2017-01-24 17.09.57.png 2011-12-07_00.07.30.png|an early photo of the acropolis walls Category:Cities